In the food and beverage industry, filling and packaging operations require the use of table top conveyor lines for moving containers. In order to maintain high production speeds, lubricants are required to keep packaging upright and provide for the smooth operation of the conveying equipment. Conveyor lubricants must also be compatible with packaging materials. For example, they cannot lead to stress cracking of polyethylene bottles or wicking of paper board containers. Lubricants also provide secondary benefits by assisting in maintaining the overall hygiene of the conveying equipment.
The conventional approach to conveyor lubrication has been the use of water-based lubricant solutions consisting of soaps and/or synthetic materials to lubricate the interface between the conveyor surface and the containers begin transported. Conventional soap-based lubrication technology typically involves the use of sodium or potassium salts of fatty acids such as oleic and coconut fatty acids. Conventional water-based synthetic materials for use in conveyor lubricants have included fatty amines, phosphate esters, sarcosinates, and the like. Unfortunately, these conventional lubricants create significant problems with lubricant runoff and cleanup and often require frequent reapplication of the lubricant to the interface between the conveyor and the containers. The presence of water in these lubricants also raises hygiene concerns and may necessitate the use of biocides. In addition, biocides and other chemicals present in these wet lubricants may lead to the need for enhanced waste water treatments, increasing the cost and reducing the efficiency of the lubrication process.
More recent advances have moved toward oil-based lubricants. Some such lubricants include mineral, vegetable and silicone oils. However, even these non-aqueous lubricants often require frequent reapplication. Moreover, the majority of these waterless lubricants remain liquid at room temperature. Thus, their transport and initial application may still present problems with respect to runoff and clean-up.
Another common problem for conveyor installations that use conventional lubricants is the need to apply different lubricants to machine parts made from different materials or to apply lubricants to hard-to-reach surfaces. For example, the stationary parts of a conveyor system, such as can transfer plates and dead plates, may be difficult to access or may be made from different materials than the conveying surfaces and may require a different lubricant composition than the conveying surfaces. This complicates the lubricant application process, increases costs and reduces efficiency.
Thus, a need exists for a simple, cost-effective lubrication system for conveyors and articles transported thereon that avoids the problems associated with presently available lubricants.